The Spider & The Skeleton
by Apolleh
Summary: Papyrus never expected to fall in love with his spider friend, yet that's exactly what happened. 7 different moments between Papyrus and Muffet. Written for Muffyrus Week
1. Cooking

**This series of oneshots is written for Muffyrus Week on Tumblr. An event that I myself helped create. I don't run the event, but I helped create a few prompts for the week. To any Muffyrus fans reading this, I highly suggest you check it out the event on Tumblr, there is a whole blog dedicated to the event.**

 **This story will start near the end of a True Pacifist run, after the Alphys date, but before the final battle at Asgore's castle. So MAJOR spoiler warning.**

 **There will be a few things to note concerning Frisk for this set of one shots. Frisk lives with the skelebros and Undyne, but also heads to the ruins and periodically lives with Toriel after she found Frisk returning from the castle. Frisk will also be referred to as They/Them (let me know if I mess up on this.) and will be called Frisk instead of 'human'.**

 **One last thing to note about the story overall: Toriel and Muffet are frequent visitors of the skeleton house, and are on good terms with everyone.**

 **And to those who read my previous Muffyrus work, A Simple Mission, and reviewed/ told me their opinion about it on tumblr, I thank you so much for your kind words :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, as much as I wish I did.**

 **Sorry for the long intro...ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Event 1: Cooking**

It was a usual evening at the skeleton household. Sans was sitting on the couch watching TV with Frisk and Undyne. Toriel was sitting in a chair next to the couch reading a book of hers. Alphys would have been there, but she was busy repairing Mettaton. Meanwhile Papyrus and Muffet were busy in the kitchen cooking dinner and dessert for everyone. After Muffet taught Papyrus how to properly cook, the two always enjoyed cooked together whenever they could. As much as Undyne wanted to help cook, she was still banned from cooking after burning down her house.

It should be no surprise that Papyrus was making spaghetti for dinner. Meanwhile, Muffet was busy putting frosting on the cupcakes that just finished baking, two cupcakes for everyone, with special designs on each to signify who gets which set of cupcakes, as everyone has a different favorite flavor. Papyrus had just finished making the spaghetti, so he decided to check up on Muffet now that he was done.

"HOW ARE YOU FARING WITH FROSTING THE CUPCAKES, MUFFET?" Papyrus asked as he walked up to the other counter where Muffet was.

"I'm almost done, dearie~ If you want, you can decorate your two cupcakes while I finish up Frisk's." Muffet responded as she grabbed a frosting tube.

"OH BOY! I'D LOVE TO!" Papyrus happily exclaimed as he picked up a frosting tube of his own. Papyrus decorated his with primarily white frosting, but with red frosting covering the outer edge to represent his scarf. As they both finished, an idea popped in Papyrus' head when he noticed a bit of frosting on his glove.

"MUFFET! IT SEEMS THAT YOU HAVE A BIT OF FROSTING ON YOUR FACE!" Papyrus said, trying to not seem like he was up to something.

"Oh really? Where is it, dearie?" Muffet asked, not knowing that she just fell right into Papyrus' trap.

"IT'S RIGHT….. **HERE**!" Papyrus said as he quickly placed a small glob of frosting in the middle of her face. "NYEH HEH HEH! I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!" Papyrus exclaimed, proud that his little plan worked.

"Is that so, dearie~?" Muffet said as a smile appeared on her now frosting covered face. "The same could be said to YOU!" Muffet exclaimed as she grabbed some extra frosting and slapped it all over his face.

After recovering from the initial shock of having frosting cover his face, only one thought went through his mind. "OH, IT IS ON!" Papyrus said as he initiated a frosting war with Muffet,both completely forgetting that they were supposed to be making food for everyone. Within minutes, many different parts of the kitchen were covered in frosting, save the spaghetti and a few other things needed for dinner. Before it could get even worse, Sans walked in after hearing the commotion, his sudden arrival stopping the frosting war from escalating any further.

"geez bro, did a colorful snowstorm come through here or something? because the kitchen seems pretty 'frosty' to me." Sans said, his seemingly permanent smile growing bigger.

" _ **SAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSS!"**_

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Apologies if that pun at the end was badly executed, I'm terrible at making puns and I had a hard time thinking of one that related to frosting.**

 **Welp, that's all for this one. See ya in the next one! Apolleh OUT!**


	2. Hooking Up

**This one was pretty fun to write. Never underestimate Frisk's determination.**

 **Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Undertale. If I did, hard mode would be fully complete.**

* * *

 **Event Two: Hooking Up**

Frisk had always been good at reading people. They could almost always find a solution to people's problems. If Frisk could solve the problem, then they would. That really came in handy when they fell into the Underground, as many monsters had issues that needed to be dealt with. Heck, they even managed to turn out to be a good matchmaker. They got RG 01 to confess his feelings for RG 02, who even Undyne didn't realise they had feelings for each other. Not to mention that they managed to help boosts Alphys' confidence and confess everything to Undyne, though Frisk had to reassure Undyne that anime is real.

Given all of this, it should come to no surprise that Frisk had quickly figured out that their tall skeleton friend had feelings for their spider friend. They weren't sure if Sans was aware of his brother's crush on Muffet, or even if Papyrus himself knew of his true feelings for her. Thankfully for Frisk, Muffet showed signs of having a crush on Papyrus as well. Then again, after setting up two couples, it was pretty easy to see the clues. From the two ALWAYS cooking together when in the same house, to how Papyrus somehow seemed even more enthusiastic whenever he was around Muffet, it wasn't exactly hard to see it. All that's left is a little help from Frisk, and the two would be together. Frisk smiled as they thought of a very simple plan to get them together.

* * *

When Papyrus returned home from grocery shopping, Frisk waited for him to put them away before they began to initiate their plan. As Papyrus walked out of the kitchen, Frisk walked up to him. "Hey Papyrus, do you mind if I talked to you for a bit?" Frisk asked.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN, FRISK! WHAT EVER COULD YOU NEED FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus responded curious as to what they have to ask.

"I'm curious, how exactly do you feel about Muffet? Any possible feelings of, say….love?" Frisk asked, not even trying to hide the obvious intentions behind the question.

"W-WHAT?!" Papyrus exclaimed in shock, suddenly becoming very nervous. "W-WELL...WE ARE GOOD F-FRIENDS, N-NOTHING MORE T-THAN T-THAT IS ALL." Papyrus responded, his nervous expression betraying his words.

Frisk just stared at him, not buying it at all.

"PLEASE DON'T STARE AT ME LIKE THAT! I-I'M TELLING T-THE T-TRUTH, I S-SWEAR!" Papyrus responded, not even trying to sound convincing.

Once again, Frisk just stared at him.

One too many stares was enough to finally break Papyrus. Hanging his head in defeat, he finally gave in and told the truth. "OH WHAT'S THE USE. YES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE INDEED FALLEN FOR MY DEAR MUFFET!" Papyrus finally confessed. "BUT THERE IS NO WAY SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY, I'M SURE OF IT." He said with a saddened look appearing on his face.

"Oh? And what makes you think that she doesn't return your feelings?" Frisk asked, genuinely curious as to why Papyrus thought that.

"W-WELL, MY LITTLE FLOWER FRIEND TOLD ME THAT I WOULD HAVE NO CHANCE OF EVER BEING IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP UNLESS I SHOWED PEOPLE HOW TOUGH I AM BY TRAINING AND GETTING INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!" Papyrus answered.

" _Oh really? Looks like his flower friend is getting a shiny new plant pot next time I see him."_ Frisk thought, thinking of ways to make Flowey pay for embedding such a big lie into Papyrus' head. Right now though, they had to convince Papyrus he was wrong about the false idea of love.

"Papyrus, what your 'flower friend' told you is a big lie. I mean, look at all the friends you made, we all like you because you are The Great Papyrus, Master spaghetore and lovable goofball. So that alone is proof that you don't need to be tough to be loved. And out of everyone, I know you are very close with Muffet and I wouldn't be surprised if she did return your feelings. You two always cook together when in the same house, she always gives you a discount when you go to buy some of her pastries, and despite the fact that she absolutely hates the cold of Snowdin, she always comes to your house right here in Snowdin! I want you to head over to Muffet's parlour, and tell her how you feel! No ifs, ands, or buts!" Frisk finished, hoping that their inspirational speech would be enough to convince him.

Papyrus was shocked to hear Frisk suddenly start their inspirational speech, but listened to every word. Hearing them speak with such passion really helped to open his eyes to the truth. He never joined the Royal Guard, yet he had so many amazing friends who really cared about him. _"AND WHAT FRISK SAID ABOUT WHAT MUFFET HAS DONE IS ALL TRUE, SO MAYBE I HAVE A CHANCE AFTER ALL!"_ Papyrus thought to himself, gaining much needed confidence.

"VERY WELL, FRISK! I SHALL MAKE MY LEAVE FOR MUFFET'S IMMEDIATELY! HOPEFULLY WHEN I RETURN, I RETURN WITH A HAPPY HEART, METAPHORICALLY SPEAKING OF COURSE! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said as he ran out the door.

After Papyrus left, Frisk went to watch TV with a smile on their face, knowing that their plan worked. All that's left now is for Papyrus to confess his feelings.

* * *

Thankfully for Papyrus, by the time he got to Muffet's shop, she had just finished closing up for the day. As he walked towards her, he became more and more nervous about what he was about to say. But he came here for a reason, so he wouldn't back down, no matter how nervous he got, for The Great Papyrus never gives up!

"Papyrus~! I'm so happy to see you! It's it bit late to be buying pastries, but I can make an exception for you, sweetie~." Muffet said as she saw Papyrus.

"Y-YES, I"M GLAD TO SEE YOU TOO, MY DEAR." Papyrus responded, steadily losing confidence, but refusing to give up on what he came to do. "I-I'M HERE RIGHT N-NOW BECAUSE I N-NEED TO T-TELL Y-YOU SOMETHING."

"Oh? Would is it that you need to say, sweetie~?" Muffet asked, curious as to what he had to say.

"W-WELL, JUST RECENTLY I R-REALIZED SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT." Papyrus began. "I'VE THOUGHT ABOUT I-IT FOR QUITE SOME TIME, AND I-I'VE DECIDED THAT I N-NEEDED TO TELL Y-YOU THIS." Papyrus said, taking a deep breath.

"I-I STILL D-DON'T FULLY UNDERSTAND THE C-CONCEPT OF A-AFFECTION, B-BUT I T-THINK THAT I-I R-REALLY L-LIKE Y-YO-" Papyrus didn't get to finish as he quickly found himself on the floor, tackled by the person who he was enamored with.

"Oh, sweetie~! You have no idea how happy I am to hear that~!" Muffet responded with seemingly endless enthusiasm.

"Y-YES WELL, AS I SAID BEFORE, I'M STILL TRYING TO UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF AFFECTION. THOUGH, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO HAVE PATIENCE AND HELP ME FULLY UNDERSTAND MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR YOU." Papyrus asked, hoping she would be willing to have patience.

"Of course we can take things slowly, sweetie~ And I'd be happy to help you understand your feelings better~." Muffet joyfully responded, wrapping all of her arms around Papyrus in a hug.

"R-REALLY?! THANK YOU SO MUCH, MY DEAR!" Papyrus said, returning her hug.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Done!**

 **At this point in the story, their relationship will be moving along slowly, but I promise there will be more fluff in future chapters, so look forward to that!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Apolleh OUT!**


	3. Relationship Advice

**Nothing much to say this time. Just that you should always be careful who you ask for advice.**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox owns Undertale, not me.**

* * *

 **Event Three: Relationship Advice**

Papyrus was panicking. He has been very nervous before, but he has never outright panicked before in his entire life as far as he can remember. For the first time in his life Papyrus was panicking. Why was he panicking you may be asking? Simple. He had invited Muffet over for a date tonight, but he had little idea on how to act on a date.

Normally he would resort to the dating handbook he got from the library, but Frisk had told explained to him beforehand that the handbook wasn't accurate. Papyrus didn't have to worry about everyone else, as Frisk was with Toriel, Undyne is over at Alphy's lab, and Sans promised he would be gone for the night. All Papyrus knew that he had to do was make dinner for him and Muffet, but nothing else. Thankfully, he had asked everyone to write down their advice on the matter before they left.

* * *

After Papyrus had finished setting the table and dressing properly (with the help of Frisk who picked out his clothes), he pulled out the paper of advice. When he opened it, he started panicking again when all he saw was huge scribbles over everyone's papers. What caught his eye though was Frisk's page, which was devoid of any scribbles.

 _Hey Papyrus, it's me Frisk!_

 _If you're wondering why there are scribbles over everyone else's pages, it's simple._

 _I looked over their 'advice' and decided that it was all useless for you. It may work for them, but I can promise you that it won't have the same result for you._

 _There is only one piece of advice I can give you because it's the only advice that matters:_

 _Just be yourself. Muffet agreed to starting a relationship with you because she likes you for who you are. So all that matters is that you be yourself during the date, and I am certain everything will go very well for you. Have fun on your date!_

 _~Love, Frisk_

Smiling at his friend's thoughtfulness, Papyrus tucked away the paper just in time to hear the door knock. Filled with confidence, Papyrus let Muffet in so they could start their date.

After feeling that the two had more than enough time for their date, Sans left Grillby's and went home. When he got close to home, he started to worry a bit when he saw that Muffet's heated limo was still there, hoping that he wouldn't find them in an 'interesting' situation. Thankfully, all of his fears dissipated when he walked in and found his brother asleep on the couch, holding his sleeping girlfriend in a tender embrace, TV still playing some sappy romance movie. After turning off the TV, Sans quietly went to his room and let the happy couple fall asleep in peace.

* * *

 **I Apollehgize (Yes, that is going to be my thing) if this chapter wasn't very spectacular.** **I couldn't think of many good ideas for this one. Plus I couldn't figure a way to integrate the relationship advice prompt into the date scene, so I had to skip the date scene :P I tried to make up for it with that scene at the very end, though I still don't feel like it made up for this somewhat crappy chapter :P**

 **I have to give credit to f-fukua (a tumblr mutual of mine), as I based this chapter around their idea of Papyrus having dating tips written down on paper for reference.**

 **But I promise that next next chapters won't be nearly as bad as this one was, as I have some good ideas for them.**

 **Apolleh OUT!**


	4. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this fanfic. Toby Fox owns Undertale and all the characters present in this story as well as many other characters.**

* * *

 **Event 4: Holding Hands**

Papyrus wasn't the best at understanding people's feelings, but that wouldn't stop him from helping out a friend in need. Just a little while ago, he noticed when he brought a tired Alphys back to her lab, she seemed obviously distracted by something. When he asked, she said she was fine, though Papyrus wasn't sure. Thankfully he had a stroke of genius and called Frisk to go check up on her, if anybody could solve her problem, it was Frisk.

About 40 minutes later, his flower friend appeared again and told him to head to Asgore's Castle, and to bring everyone else as well. He became more confused when he was told that Frisk was heading there. _"WHY WOULD FRISK HEAD BACK TO THE CASTLE ALL OF A SUDDEN?"_ He pondered.

Despite his worries, he still trusted his flower friend and called Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, and Sans. He would of called Muffet, but he was still in Hotland at the time, so he stopped by her place and they left for the castle together.

Papyrus was visibly nervous about the whole ordeal, and when Muffet noticed this, she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Papyrus gave her a smile and griped her hand in return, making sure to not let go.

* * *

By the time they got there, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, and Sans had already arrived.

"HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE…..! THEN I'LL! BE FORCED! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP! Papyrus exclaimed as he made his presence known.

"Ahuhuhu~ No one is fighting anyone, sweetie~ No need to get excited." Muffet said, making her presence know as well.

After hearing her words, he noticed that Frisk was not in fact fighting with Asgore, but was instead sitting with him, sharing some butterscotch cinnamon pie they still had.

"OH, WHOOPSIE! I GUESS I GOT A BIT CARRIED AWAY, MY DEAR!" He responded, feeling a bit embarrassed for making a silly mistake.

"It's alright, sweetie~. Just try to be more aware of what's happening next time." Muffet said, lightly scolding him.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO JUST **SMOOCH** ALREADY!? THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!" Exclaimed Mettaton, clearly impatient despite that fact that he just arrived.

"W-WHAT?!" Exclaimed both Papyrus and Muffet in shock, a blush becoming very visible on both of their faces.

"I-It's not n-nice to tease people like that!" Muffet said to Mettaton, more embarrassed than angry. "C-Can you believe the nerve of this guy, sweetie~?" She asked Papyrus.

"...YOU KNOW WHAT? NO. HE'S ABSOLUTELY RIGHT. LET'S DO IT!" Papyrus responded, sounding very confident despite his previous embarrassment as he took one of Muffet's hands into the free hand that she wasn't holding before.

"W-Well, alright then. If you really want to, sweetie~" Muffet said as they both closed their eyes and leaned closer to each other, inching closer and closer, only a few more inches of space between them. Said space quickly becoming smaller and smaller as everyone in the room watched on…

Only for everything to immediately be interrupted as many vines suddenly appeared, quickly and forcefully wrapping around everyone in the room, minus Frisk.

Suddenly an all too familiar flower popped up from the ground. "Hee hee hee! You IDIOTS. While you guys were having your little pow-wow...I took the human SOULS!" Flowey explained.

"And now, not only are THOSE under my power...But all of your FRIENDS' SOULS are gonna be mine, too! Hee hee hee! And you know what the best part is? It's all your fault. It's all because you MADE THEM love you. All the time you spent listening to them… Encouraging them… Caring about them...Without that, they wouldn't have come here. And now, with their souls and the humans' together… I will achieve my REAL FORM." He said, taunting Frisk.

"Hee hee… Huh? WHY am I still doing this? Don't you get it? This is all just a GAME. If you leave the underground satisfied, you'll 'win' the game. If you 'win,' you won't want to 'play' with me anymore. And what would I do then? But this game between us will NEVER end. I'll hold victory in front of you, just within your reach… And then tear it away just before you grasp it. Over, and over, and over… Hee hee hee…" He finished explaining.

"Listen. If you DO defeat me, I'll give you your 'happy ending.' I'll bring your friends back. I'll destroy the barrier. Everyone will finally be satisfied. But that WON'T happen. You…! I'll keep you here no matter what!" He finished, trapping Frisk's soul in a small square. " _Even if it means killing you 1,000,000 times!"_ Flowey said as he started attacking Frisk's soul with an unavoidable barrage of bullets, laughing while doing so.

Just as the final wave was about to kill them for good, a ring of fire magic surrounded Frisk's soul, deflecting the bullets.

"What?" Flowey asked, very confused.

"Do not be afraid my child… No matter what happens… We will always be there to protect you!" Declared Toriel.

Angered, Flowey sent a wall of bullets from the left and right, only for them to be blocked by a bone and spear.

"THAT'S RIGHT, MY FRIEND! YOU CAN WIN! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO… BELIEVE IN YOU!" Papyrus proudly exclaimed.

"Hey! Punk! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING! So don't worry! We're with you all the way!" Undyne stated with pride.

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you." Sans said encouragingly.

Even more angry this time, Flowey once again sent a wall of bullets from the left and right, only to be blocked again, this time by fire magic as well as electric magic.

"Technically, it's impossible for you to beat him… B-But… Somehow, I know you can do it!" Alphys said, trying as hard as she can to sound encouraging.

"Human, for the future of humans and monsters…! You have to stay determined…!" Asgore declared.

Outright furious and desperate now, Flowey once again tried the circle of bullets, only for a group of spiders to appear and block the bullets with a wall of webs they somehow managed to put up before the attack hit..

"Don't let this hideous weed stop you, you've GOT to win, dearie!" Muffet said, confident that Frisk would prevail.

Suddenly, many different monsters from all over the underground started to show up to give their support.

"La la la la!" "We're with you too!" "C'mon, you got this!" "You can do it!" "Ribbit." Exclaimed all of the monsters.

"Urrrgh… NO! Unbelieveable! This can't be happening…! You… YOU…!" Flowey started to panic, until his trademark sinister smile came back. "I can't believe you're all so STUPID. ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" Flowey said as he started to absorb all of the monster's souls and regained his true form.

Despite all the events that transpired, not once did Papyrus and Muffet ever let go of the other's hand. Even with their memories clouded by Asriel's powers, they still held onto each other's hand despite not knowing why. And when everything had finally come to an end, the two woke up, still holding the other's hand. Not even the powers of a god could separate the two.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 is now done and over with!**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. With the exception of literally typing out the event's at Asgore's castle as they are in game with only a few differences. Though I can't deny the smile on my face when I came up with Mettaton using the same line, but have it directed towards Muffet and Paps instead of Undyne and Alphys (At this point in this story, Alphys and Undyne have been dating for a bit now and have kissed, so no need for him to help those two.)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this one, see you in the next chapter. A chapter that I am looking VERY forward to writing.**

 **That's all for now, Apolleh OUT!**


	5. Stargazing

***activates flame shield* I get the feeling that one small section of this may piss of certain people. It's nothing bad, but I'm not taking any chances since this IS the internet afterall.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Undertale, I don't because Toby Fox is the one who owns it.**

* * *

 **Event 5: Stargazing**

Today was a monumental moment in history for all of the planet. After countless years since the war ended between humans and monsters, the barrier separating the two finally was shattered. Monsters could finally be free to roam the lands in peace once more, no longer seeking revenge thanks to the kind actions of the the 8th and final human to fall into the underground.

After Frisk had finished talking to every friend they made in the underground, it was time to exit the underground once and for all. Stepping outside with their closest friends, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Toriel, Sans, Muffet, and Asgore, they were all greeted with a perfect view of the sun setting over the horizon. After taking in the view, everyone was about to leave before Frisk stopped them.

"Why have you decided to suddenly stop, my child?" Toriel asked curiously.

"Just wait a few more minutes, and you'll be able to witness something amazing." Was their response.

Trusting that whatever Frisk had in store for them had to be good, they all obliged and waited for whatever it was to show up. True to their words, a few minutes later, an amazing sight appeared in the sky. Just as the sun vanished completely, the sky started to fill up with countless more lights, each very small but still bright light. Shortly after, everyone realized that what they were seeing was the stars, something that countless monsters have wanted to see for many years.

Upon seeing the stars for the first time, Sans couldn't help but shed a few tears at the sight of them. He always wondered what they looked like, as he never got a chance to see them before.

Undyne picked up Alphys and gave her a hug to celebrate this moment. Undyne always dreamed of being able to see the stars. Now she finally got her wish. To make things even better, she got to see them with the woman she loved.

Asgore simply gave Toriel a smile. Toriel would have scoffed at him for that, but after she mentioned her disdain of him to Frisk a while ago, they managed to remind her of all the good in him, so she smiled back. Even if his actions were questionable, he still had pure intentions. It would take time for Toriel to fully get past her negative views about him, but for the time being, she didn't mind being friends once more.

For the first time in his entire life, Papyrus was speechless. Never had he seen a more amazing sight. He had always heard about the stars, but had never seen them before. He thought that this day couldn't get any better. Then again, maybe it could...

Moving his attention from the stars to Muffet, he couldn't help but smile harder at the amazed look on her face as she watched the stars. He wrapped an arm around her, getting her attention as he gently pulled her closer before wrapping his other arm around her. She happily returned the embrace.

They both looked deep into each other's eyes, closing them a few seconds later and slowly leaning forward once more. The already small gap of space between them becoming smaller and smaller as they got closer to each other. Unlike last time though, nothing interrupted the two as they finally had their first kiss under the stars.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 is done!**

 **I couldn't help but put in that bit with Asgore and Toriel, for a few reasons. I feel that the hate Toriel gives him was way too much, but Frisk would help her see the good in Asgore again. Plus, I prefer AsgoreXToriel over any other ship involving those two. But most importantly, ASGORE IS NOT DESERVING OF THE AMOUNT OF HATE HE GETS FROM TORIEL AND THE ASSES IN THE FANDOM, ALL HE DESERVES IS TO BE HAPPY.**

 **Anyways, sorry to those who ship them with others, I just can't see them being with anyone else. But since this story is set around Muffet and Papyrus, I'll SPARE you now and I won't mention it again, at least for this story.**

 **Aside from that, I'm happy that I finally got to write out the kiss scene. I wouldn't be surprised if the few of you who read this are happy as well given that Flowey had the indecency to interrupt last chapter XD. And I won't be surprised if someone says: "But Apolleh, Papyrus is a skeleton. He doesn't have lips!" I don't buy the whole no lips thing one bit. If Sans can have lips (shown on a main menu screen sprite), then why not Papyrus? Sure he says he doesn't have lips, but this is Papyrus we're talking about. He probably just lied to Frisk so they wouldn't take the "rejection" as bad. No matter what you say against that, It's not wrong. It's just my headcanon. *Audible wink***

 **Only two more to go! Hope you enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter! Apolleh OUT!**


	6. Cuddling

**Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, not me.**

* * *

 **Event 6: Cuddling**

It had been a while ever since the barrier was broken. When monsters made their presence known once more, the humans were surprisingly okay with their return, mainly due it part thanks to Frisk's role as the monster's ambassador. Granted, some humans didn't take too kindly to the news, but majority of humans accepted them.

Undyne and Alphys had moved in with each other when they moved out of the underground. Toriel and Asgore lived in separate homes, Frisk living with both of them having no home to go to on the surface. Papyrus moved in with Muffet and her spiders, Sans moving with them.

It was a typical morning in the Skeleton's and Spider's house. Papyrus was making breakfast, Sans was still in bed, and Muffet was getting ready to go to work at her bakery.

After Muffet came down and ate breakfast, was about to walk about the door before Papyrus stopped her.

"HANG ON, MY DEAR! IT'S PRETTY GLOOMY OUT TODAY. YOU SHOULD BRING AN UMBRELLA IN CASE IT RAINS." Papyrus told her.

"It's not that gloomy out, sweetie. You can even see sunlight peeking through the clouds. I'm sure I'll be fine." She responded.

"ARE YOU SURE? YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN." He said, hoping she would take his advice.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, sweetie~ I do appreciate your concern though." Muffet responded. "I have to go now, but I promise I'll return to you safe and sound." She told him reassuringly.

"A-ALRIGHT THEN, JUST BE CAREFUL, MY DEAR." Papyrus responded as he gave her a hug and kiss goodbye as she walked out.

Needless to say, Muffet was really regretting not taking Papyrus' advice. It was raining pretty hard out and the winds didn't help at all. Thankfully the bakery wasn't too far from her home. Despite this though, by the time Muffet got home she was drenched.

Just as she finished hanging up her coat, Papyrus ran up and wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HOME, MY DEAR! YOU MUST BE SO COLD! COME, I'VE PREPARED WARM BLANKETS AND HOT CHOCOLATE FOR YOUR RETURN." Papyrus exclaimed, bringing her over to the living room where two cups of freshly made hot chocolate sat on the table.

Smiling at her love's usual acts of kindness, she happily obliged and sat down on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket. Papyrus sat down a turned on the tv, which just so happened to be playing one of their favorite shows. After that, he pulled Muffet closer to him and gave her a warm embrace.

"Ahuhuhu~ I love you so much, sweetie~" Muffet said as she settled into Papyrus' warm embrace. She always wondered how he could generate body heat given that he was a skeleton, but then again, she didn't mind it at all.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, MY DEAR." Was his response as he kissed his love on the forehead and rested his head on hers. They stayed like this for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each others arms

* * *

 **Chapter 6 done!**

 **Once again, I have to give credit to someone. This chapter was inspired by a Muffyrus comic made by crazypercheron on tumblr. I highly advise you check them out, as their art is really good!**

 **Only one more prompt to go! See you in the last one!**

 **Apolleh OUT!**


	7. The Proposal

**Get hyped for the conclusion!**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale and all its wonderful characters belong to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Final Event: The Proposal**

Today was the big day. Muffet and Papyrus had been dating for at least 2 years now, and while there was the very rare disagreement now and again, things have been going very well for them. Papyrus decided that it was finally time to pop the big question to her. And what better day to do so than Christmas Eve?

He wouldn't do anything complicated for the proposal, just a simple romantic dinner at home just for the two of them, food carefully prepared by none other than himself. After said dinner, they would relax and the couch and watch some TV. After that, Papyrus would ask the age old question.

Papyrus already told Sans so he would know to stay away for a while. Sans always did like teasing them, but promised he would stay away so he didn't ruin the mood. Lazy bones as always, but very considerate.

They both didn't have to work today, so the dinner date was planned for tonight. After Muffet left to go help Alphys and Undyne prepare for the child they were expecting soon, Papyrus went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, checking to make sure he still had the ring every so often.

Things have been going well so far. They already had their romantic dinner, feeding each other spaghetti the entire time. They had just finished watching the series finale of their favorite show, both of them tearing up at the ending. All that's left was the proposal now.

They did their usual holiday tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve. After Papyrus opened his gift, a book full of fun ways to make spaghetti, he handed her his gift. Muffet unwrapped her gift, which was a small velvet box. She gasped in shock as she opened up the box to find a beautiful diamond encrusted ring. Looking up from the ring, she found her lover already on one knee, facing towards her with one arm outstretched towards her.

"NEVER BEFORE HAVE I EXPERIENCED SUCH JOY AS I HAVE AROUND YOU. I MEAN, I LOVE MY BROTHER VERY MUCH, BUT I KNOW THIS IS A DIFFERENT KIND OF LOVE I HAVE EXPERIENCED THAN I HAVE WITH HIM. WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR TWO YEARS NOW, AND I FEEL LIKE IT'S TIME WE TAKE ONE STEP FURTHER. MY DEAR, SWEET, BEAUTIFUL MUFFET, WILL YOU TAKE MY HAND IN MARRIAGE, SO WE MAY LIVE THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER?" Papyrus asked, bones shaking.

Tearing up for the second time that night, Muffet immediately glomped Papyrus, making sure not to drop the ring as she wrapped the love of her life in a hug.

"Yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you, my love~!" Was her response as she gave him a long, passionate kiss.

Ecstatic that she said yes, Papyrus returned the hug and kiss as he took the ring and slid it onto one of her many fingers. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while, before finally getting up and going to sleep together, happier than they have ever been before.

And just a few feet away from where they once were, a forgotten figure smiled as the two left. Before the figure left, they said one last thing, not that anyone would hear them.

" _Hope you live a wonderful life with your love, my son."_

* * *

 **Bet you weren't expecting that surprise appearance at the very end did ya? If you know your Undertale, you should be able to tell who that was at the end ;) I am in total support of that headcanon for them, as I really like family fluff. If you still don't know who exactly that was at the end, I don't blame you. After all, they no longer exist.**

 **I really hoped you all enjoyed this story, as I put a lot of work into it. Despite rushing a few chapters in time for the event, I still had fun making them.**

 **If you enjoyed this one and want more Muffyrus, feel free to read my first story, A Simple Mission. I can almost guarantee that story is tons better than this one, as I didn't have a time constraint to worry about.**

 **I got the idea of the proposal method from my family's tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve. I don't know why it's a tradition, but I'm not complaining.**

 **With the whole Undyne and Alphys' child thing, it can be interpreted as them wanting to adopt a child, so the two are preparing in advance. Though I like to imagine that monsters can have a kid regardless of gender due to the more magical influence in a monster's biology (I don't fully understand monster biology, so please don't judge me if I'm factually wrong about this.) You can interpret it however you want, I left it like that intentionally.**

 **I want to thank my fellow canoe members who helped to make this week possible: Stardustswirl, Freya-Faust, and F-Fukua. All amazing people who you should check out on tumblr! If it weren't for them, this whole event may not of even happened.**

 **I promise I'll write more Muffyrus stuff in the future, but I have other ideas I want to explore and write. And if I get Xenoblade Chronicles X for Christmas, I can guarantee I won't be writing much for quite some time XD**

 **That's all for now, Apolleh OUT!**


End file.
